¿Podemos sentir?
by cristina swift
Summary: Definición de Incorpóreo: persona sin corazón, sin la capacidad de sentir. ¿Entonces por qué un miembro de la Organización XIII puede hacerlo? Roxas no lo sabe, pero no le importará arriesgarlo todo por ella. Por Xion. One-shot.


_Hellooooooo :D aquí traigo un nuevo fic ^-^ (sigue siendo one-shot, no me veo capaz de volver a meterme en uno largo por ahora) de una de mis parejas favoritas de Kingdom Hearts. Sé que la mayoría preferiréis a Roxas con Naminé (por lo de Sora con Kairi), pero yo me estoy pasando el videojuego ''Kingdom Hearts 358 2 days'' y la verdad es que la pareja que hacen me encanta *-* aunque luego pase lo que ya sabéis (¿soy la única que lloró con la muerte de Xion?). Y por si lo preguntáis, sí, esta vez es una historia de amor, espero que os guste ^-^_

**Recomendación musical – Heart by Heart – Demi Lovato (soundtrack de city of bones)**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts pertenece a Square Enix, yo solo he creado esta historia (ojalá Sora fuera mio...)**

**¿PODEMOS SENTIR?**

-¿Otra vez solo de nuevo? - preguntó Axel mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Roxas se giró para mirarlo.

-Xion no ha vuelto aún. Estará en alguna misión, supongo.

Axel se encogió de hombros y, sin decir ni una palabra, le tendió un helado de sal marina. Roxas lo cogió y asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento. El día ya se estaba acabando, y desde la torre del reloj podían observar el amanecer.

-Roxas... - comenzó Axel - ¿Sabes por qué el color del atardecer es rojo?

Este negó con la cabeza.

-La luz está compuesta de muchos colores y, de todos ellos, el que viaja más rápido es el rojo – respondió el pelirrojo.

-Como si te hubiera preguntado, sabelotodo – rió Roxas, recibiendo un pequeño empujón de parte de Axel.

-Ya llevo mucho tiempo aquí – dijo Roxas al cabo de un rato.

-Por lo menos ahora eres más sociable – rió Axel – Al principio parecías un zombie, ¡aunque aún lo sigues siendo!

Continuaron bromeando durante un rato más, hasta que ya fue hora de volver al castillo. Roxas se preguntaba cada día lo que era ser un incorpóreo. Se suponía que al ser un incorpóreo no tenías corazón, así que realmente le gustaría saber como es que ellos eran amigos. Porque dudaba mucho que el resto de los miembros de la Organización XII hicieran aquello. Él no sabía realmente expresar sus emociones o si siquiera tenía algunas, pero sabía que no cambiaría por nada del mundo pasar las tardes con sus dos amigos, pues se habían convertido en lo más importante para él. Axel solía decirle que tal vez sus emociones eran reflejos de las emociones que tenía cuando aún poseía un corazón, pero él no estaba seguro de eso. Axel realmente era...importante para él. Si es que podía usar un incorpóreo ese adjetivo. Pero desde el primer día en que fueron a la torre del reloj, algo parecido a una amistad surgió entre ellos. Y luego, cuando Xion apareció, él hizo todo lo posible para ser agradable con ella, pero ella no se lo puso nada fácil. Al final, se convirtieron en amigos durante la ausencia de Axel en el Castillo del Olvido y, a su regreso, los tres se volvieron bastante cercanos. Si bien él nunca lo había admitido (ni tenía planes de ello) solía ponerse bastante nervioso cuando estaba cerca de Xion. Una vez le preguntó a Axel sobre los distintos tipos de emociones y la que más se acercaba a cómo él se sentía era una llamada amor. Claro que los incorpóreos no pueden sentir emociones y mucho menos amor. Pero Xion era realmente...guapa. No sabía muy bien el uso de ese adjetivo, pero sabía que ella lo era. Algo en su interior le decía que aquella chica se parecía a alguien de su vida pasada...pero quiso ignorar todos aquellos pensamientos. Aunque le dijera a Xion lo que sentía, nada garantizaba que ella le dijera lo mismo. Seguramente se reiría de él, y le diría que se está imaginando cosas absurdas, que ellos no podían sentir nada. Lo mismo de siempre. Estaba harto de escucharles decir aquello, porque él no se sentía como si no pudiera sentir nada. Cuando le habían dicho que Axel había muerto en el Castillo del Olvido, él había sentido un nudo muy grande en la garganta y pensaba que podría haberse desmayado. Más tarde lo relacionó con los sentimientos de angustia y miedo. Pensar que Xion podría morir...no, no. No podía ni siquiera pensarlo. Ella era muy importante para él, no dejaría que le pasara nada. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el golpe en la puerta.

-¿Roxas? ¿Estás despierto? - era Axel.

-Sí.

El chico entró en su cuarto y se quedó de pie delante de su cama, donde él estaba sentado.

-¿Qué pasa? - preguntó el rubio.

-Es Xion.

-Xion – la llamó por su nombre – Xion, despierta. Tienes que volver con nosotros.

Axel le había dicho que la chica había vuelto muy débil tras una misión por la mañana y que se había desmayado en la entrada, permaneciendo inconsciente hasta todavía en ese momento. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en el estómago de Roxas y él comenzó a pensar que podría darle algo.

-Xion – la sacudió – Xion, por favor, ¡despierta!

Dijo aquello último en un grito un poco alto, lo que hizo que Axel lo cogiera del brazo y lo apartara del lado de la chica.

-No grites, Roxas. Han dicho que podría ser peligroso el despertarla a la fuerza.

-Pero...

Ambos comenzaron una pequeña discusión cuando una voz femenina los interrumpió.

-Roxas... - gimió Xion en un susurro– Axel...

Ambos chicos se giraron rápidamente para mirarla. Axel fue el primero en actuar.

-Xion, ¿estás bien? - preguntó sujetándola con delicadeza por los hombros.

-Sí...eso creo...¿qué ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste esta mañana y has estado inconsciente hasta ahora.

-Lo siento – dijo ella en un tono arrepentido – Siento haberos preocupado y causaros problemas...

-No te preocupes, Xion – fue Roxas quien habló – Tú solo descansa, ¿si?

Ella asintió y se dio la vuelta para volver a dormir, mientras que ellos dos salieron al rellano de la puerta.

-Alguno debería quedarse con ella por si se pone mal de nuevo – comentó Roxas.

-¿Tu crees? - dudó Axel.

-Sí. Mira, tu mañana la verdad es que tienes muchas misiones, mientras que yo solo tengo un par. Me quedaré yo.

-Está bien – concordó el pelirrojo.

Axel comenzó a caminar, pero se detuvo antes de girar por la esquina que llevaba hasta su habitación.

-¿Sabes? - Roxas negó con la cabeza – Si no fuera porque eres un incorpóreo, pensaría que estás enamorado de Xion.

Roxas vio como Axel se iba, su risa resonando en el pasillo. Pero a él la verdad es que aquella confesión le pilló totalmente desprevenido. ¿Él? ¿Enamorado? ¡Pero si se suponía que no podía sentir! A lo mejor estaba confundiendo amistad con amor...pero lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a Xion era totalmente diferente a lo que sentía con Axel.

Entró en el cuarto de la chica y se sentó en un pequeño sillón que había en frente de su cama.

-Roxas – susurró ella.

-¿Ah?

-No me dejes sola.

Y él pudo notar como su aparentemente inexistente corazón comenzaba a latirle a mil por hora.

-Pobre Axel – se quejó Xion mientras bostezaba – Tantas misiones que tenía que no ha podido llegar a tiempo.

Roxas no respondió. Aún estaba un poco desconcertado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Si lo que sentía por Xion no eran sentimientos, ¿qué eran? Para él era algo agradable pero a la vez le provocaba un miedo terrible, porque nunca había experimentado algo así. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo por él? Lo dudaba. La miró, en busca de aquellos ojos azules. ¿Sabéis ese azul cuando se juntan en el horizonte el cielo y el mar? Ese era el color de sus ojos.

-Tierra llamando a Roxas – una mano realizando un movimiento de vaivén frente a él le sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Sigues ahí?

-S...sí – se sonrojó él – Lo siento, Xion, estaba distraído.

-¿En qué pensabas? - quiso saber la chica.

Él no respondió al momento.

-Bueno...es...difícil..Xion, ¿alguna vez has..sentido algo? ¿O pensado que sentías algo?

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Te refieres a sentir algo como, personas con corazón? - él asintió – Bueno, si te lo dijera seguro que no me creerías.

-Sí que lo haría – se apresuró a decir él.

-La verdad es que desde hace un tiempo creo que siento algo por alguien cuando se supone que no debería sentir nada. Quiero decir, siento algo parecido al cariño por ti y por Axel, pero, no sé, este sentimiento es diferente.

_Justo lo que me pasa a mi_, pensó Roxas.

-¿Por quién sientes o crees sentir algo, Xion? - pensar que Xion sentía lo mismo que él sentía por ella por otra persona, le hacía sentir algo en su interior que no le gustaba. Una sensación de angustia y algo parecido a la rabia. Podría relacionarse con algo que Axel había mencionado como ''celos''.

La chica sonrió.

-Oh, no te lo pienso decir.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

-Me da vergüenza.

-Venga ya, mujer.

-¿Por quién lo sientes tú? - inquirió ella cambiando de tema.

-No te lo voy a decir – negó él rotundamente.

-¿Ves? Pues yo tampoco.

Se quedaron en silencio durante mucho rato. Xion se levantó al cabo de un tiempo, con intención de dirigirse de vuelta al castillo, pero Roxas la cogió del brazo. Ninguno de los dos estaba ya sentado, sino que se encontraban de pie a la sombra del reloj de la torre.

-Xion... - comenzó a decir, y esta le miró con una intensidad que lo sorprendió – La persona...esa persona por la que siento algo...eres tú.

Y sin saber realmente lo que hacía, sino más bien actuando por instinto, tiró del brazo de ella hasta que quedaron frente con frente. Roxas llevó una mano hasta el pelo de la chica y comenzó a acariciarlo. Incluso pudo notar que ella respiraba con dificultad. No es que él fuera menos, claro.

-Roxas – su tono mostraba sorpresa y algo más que no pudo identificar – La persona por la que yo siento algo...también eres tú.

El chico se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta de ella, pero aún más de su acto siguiente. Porque sin saber muy bien por qué, juntó sus labios con los de Xion. Al principio, ambos se quedaron un poco paralizados, pero algo en el interior de Roxas le decía que había que poner más en ese beso. Sus labios comenzaron a moverse, besando los de Xion. La chica no tardó en hacer lo mismo que él, llevando sus manos al rostro de Roxas. Este, por su parte, colocó las manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Xion. Sus labios comenzaron un juego peligroso en el que ninguno sabía moverse realmente y, cuando Roxas sintió la lengua de la chica jugando con la suya, pensó que podría desmayarse debido al desborde de emociones. Su corazón latía a una velocidad supersónica y sentía algo en el vientre que no había sentido nunca. Una sensación de felicidad y alegría, mezclados con miedo ante lo desconocido. Se separaron cuando la falta de aire fue algo demasiado necesario para poder continuar con vida. Roxas estaba sonrojado hasta la médula, pero aún así la miró. Y vio que Xion también estaba sonrojada, pero sonreía. Y entonces él se percató de que también estaba sonriendo.

-Roxas... - comenzó Xion al cabo de un rato – No podemos dejar que nadie se entere de ''esto''.

Se encontraban en la misma situación del día pasado: ella tumbada en la cama y él en el sillón. Si alguien entraba y los veía, alegarían de que ella no se encontraba muy bien.

-Lo sé.

-¿Aún así quieres continuar?

-¿Lo quieres tú?

-Sí.

-Pues yo no voy a ser menos.

Eso la hizo sonreír.

-¿Y si nos descubren y nos echan?

-Pues lo afrontaremos juntos – Y ambos sonrieron.

**FIN.**

_Ayyy realmente me encanta esta pareja :') Mi musa de la inspiración me dijo a las 3 de la mañana: escribe una historia -_- y yo: si, señora o/. Y este fue el resultado (no es gran cosa). Quiero dejar claro ( alerta spoiler) que en mi mente, después de este fic, Xion sigue muriendo, todo igual que en la historia original. Pero entonces Roxas se siente tan mal que para acabar con ese dolor decide fusionarse definitivamente con Sora. Aunque es raro una relación entre dos personas que realmente son parte de una misma persona, lol (? Luego cuando Roxas y Axel se despiden...lloré mucho _ y con la muerte de Axel también, supongo que soy bastante sensible para esto _ Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, no os olvidéis dejar vuestros reviews, realmente significaría mucho para mi _

_^-^ nos leemos – Cris._


End file.
